Turn Back Time
by AriJensen
Summary: Bella is sent back to her 18 years old self after seeing her entire coven and the Quileute tribe decimated by a powerful coven. She decides that maybe, just maybe things could change for the better, and that her fate isn't so set in stone. Rated M: strong language, graphic scenes, sexual scenes. I'll give a warning at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**AN: First timer here. Any criticism is welcome. I have a clear vision and maybe someone can point something out that could make my vision clearer.**

2006

"How?" Old Quil demands, storming up to Bella, getting in her face, "How do you know everything that's about to —

"Because I've seen it!" Bella yelled, immediately covering her mouth. Looking around the room, she saw the shocked faces of everyone: Sam, Emily, Leah, Quil, Jacob and Paul. Paul. She didn't want anyone to know, least of all, Paul. Her Paul.

Old Quil stared long and hard at Bella.

"You are going to sit down with the council and tell us everything," Old Quil demanded with a tone of finality that made Bella realize it was time. She didn't want it to be, but for everyone to trust her and believe her, she had to.

"Okay," She relented, taking a deep breath, "just give me until tomorrow morning, please?" Bella was getting choked up. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get rid of the tears wanting to burst out of her. She needed time. However little time she was allowed, she would take it. She just needed a break.

"Allowed. 10 in the morning and don't you come late," Old Quil said pointing a finger in her face.

"Done." Bella confirmed. She turned and ran out of there before anyone could stop her, before anyone could see her tears. She turned on her truck and left, leaving a dumbfounded audience.


	2. Run

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. **

**WARNING: contains scenes of violence, skip those scenes if you can't deal with violence and death. **

**AN: this chapter is long. It needs to be because it sets up the entire story. So bear with me, please. Also updated a day earlier because tomorrow is my birthday and I don't wanna do any work. The rest of the chapters won't be this long. Promise. **

**SUPER IMPORTANT DETAILS: **

**There's going to be a lot of flashbacks the first couple of chapters, so the flashbacks are in **_**italics like this. **_

_**Also in italics are their thoughts. **_**Since this story is predominantly in third person POV, their thoughts are gonna be in italics to differentiate between the POVs. **

**In 2050, Paul is 35 years old and Bella is 19 (yeah I know she changed before her 19th birthday, but it's a 3 day difference. She's 19 to me).**

Chapter 1: Run

2050

"Come on. Come on." Bella pants, forcing herself to run faster and go further. She could hear the short pants of the wolf next to her pushing himself to extreme lengths. Her disbelief and grief over what had just happened distracting her.

_How did we not see this? How did they manage to do this? How? HOW? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the grey werewolf calling her attention. She looked back and seen that he had rested against a tree horizontally with his head facing her. She slid down against a tree a little further up, facing him. She took deep unnecessary breaths.

She looked at him in question, she wanted to know why did he want to stop? The wolf gestured to the space in front of her, turning she realized what he had seen. About 1.5 mile away was massive open field.

Turning back to him, she understood. They were going to have to travel faster than ever before so that their profiles weren't found. The woods were a perfect cover, scent and sight wise. That wasn't.

Leaning against the tree again, she sighed and then dry-sobbed, covering her mouth with her arm to muffle the sounds. The memories flooded her mind.

"_Mom," Bella turns to the whisper after making sure she burned Petra, and sees Renesmee looking down at the hand coming out of her chest. _

"_NOOO!" Bella runs across the reservation to her daughter just as the hand pulls out of Renesmee. Gage runs off to his next victim, chuckling. Bella catches Renesmee as she drops to the ground, trying to hold her daughter's chest together. _

"_You're fine, you're fine," Bella repeats. She doesn't know who she's trying to convince: Renesmee or herself. She lost her son Jake, she wasn't gonna lose her daughter too. _

"_I love you mom, always. Go. Fight with Dad. I'm gonna be fine. I'm going to be with Jake," Renesmee says, tearing up. She grabs her mom's face and stares as if that was the last sight she wanted to see before leaving the world. _

_Bella heard her final exhale and wailed. The sound only a mother who lost her child could make. Studying the field, she mourns the burning dead bodies of the Quileute tribe and her coven._

_Bella gets up abruptly and runs to her mate, whose arms and legs have been torn off. She silently thanks the grey wolf who threw Gage out of the way. She slid under Henry and Gage, going between her mate and the wolf, building a dome-like shield around them. _

"_You're okay, just let me. Let me put you together. It's only Gage and Henry left. We could– could do this. We have Paul. He's the best fighter, you know this," turning towards Paul in desperation, Bella realized he was looking across the field to a stack of burning bodies. Twisting his head towards her, he nodded. _

_Thuds made them jump as they see Gage and Henry trying to tear down the shield. _

"_Love, look at me," Bella turns towards Edward, "Run." He whispers. Bella is shaking her head vehemently._

"_You have to. I am only going to hold you back. You and Paul run and save yourselves. Bella don't shake your head. You know you would want me to do the same. Please. Bella, look at me." Bella looks at him with tears in her eyes and sees the determination and love in his, she knew she wasn't going to convince him to come with them. _

"_I love you," Bella whispers giving him one final kiss, preparing to run._

"_You are my life." Edward replies. _

_Turning towards Paul, who crouches into a running stance, he nods again. With all the power she could gather, she projects the shield onto Henry and Gage throwing them onto the ground and trapping them. Bella and Paul run into the forest, leaving behind everyone and everything they've ever loved. _

Meanwhile Paul is having similar flashback of having to transform for the first time in 10 years since retiring.

_He smelled it before he heard the screams. Running outside, he turns to his wife,_ _"Rebecca! Grab Ahyoka and run!" Paul says. Shielding himself from the fire blazing a couple of feet away. _

_He turns away only to be thrown into the tree next to his house. The back of his head hitting the tree, stars burst out of his vision as he falls and blacks out for a few minutes. Hearing a muffled scream, he gets up from the ground grabbing his head from the searing pain. The screaming becomes clearer, and noisier, making him clutch his head even more. Soon, his vision and hearing clears._

_Looking up, he sees Rebecca on the ground, crying pleadingly to a vampire who smirks and grabs his daughter's heart straight out of her chest. He didn't think twice before phasing, running to the vampire. The vampire, to edge him on, grabs Rebecca's head and bent it, the crack signaling her end. The vampire drops the body next to his other victim. _

_Paul reaches the vampire grabbing his leg and attempting to remove it. A fight starts, with both opponents fighting to their last breath. Paul finally gets an advantage when the vampire suddenly turns away and screams "Petra!" Paul throws the vampire down, managing to remove a leg before the vampire escapes. Paul searches around the reservation looking for the vampire. _

_Taking in the massacre that happened: the smell of blood, rotting bodies, and burning flesh burned his nostrils. The sound of ripping marble pulls him out of his despair as he sees Edward's body being torn apart. If he can't save his family, he sure as hell will save someone else's. _

Bella's dry sobs pulls him out of his grief as he lifts his head towards her. He stands up in a ready stance. _We have to go if we want to live_. He didn't want to. He wanted to die but his promise to Rebecca echoes in his head. _I'm going to honor you, Rebecca. _

Bella gets up from against the tree and wipes her hands on her clothes. If it weren't for the current situation, she would have laughed at how dirty both of them are. Her hair was full of blood and grass. Clothes torn and filled with blood and dirt. She looked at Paul, who was practically unrecognizable because of all the leaves, dirt, and blood on him.

She nods and they both, once again, run as fast as they could. Her shield was at the edge of her range meaning Gage and Henry could soon free themselves and track them.

They reach the field and Bella stops suddenly, about halfway through it. Paul, realizing this, turns to her and beckons her to move again.

"Paul feel the ground, it feels different," She looks to the ground and curls her feet.

"Paul come here. No just trust me please, come here and tell me what you feel," Bella says, feeling around with her feet. Paul impatiently goes to appease her and stops abruptly.

"Exactly, there's nothing underneath here. I don't know how but it's like there's no Earth underneath—"

The ground opens dropping a screaming Bella, and a terrified Paul into a black tunnel. Bella and Paul desperately attempt to grab anything that might stop them from falling. Looking down, Bella sees a light growing bigger and bigger. With a loud thud, both fall to a metal floor. Bella breaks the fall and Paul falls on top of her. Rolling off of Bella, Paul phases and groans. He covers his eyes with his hands and moves his head away from the blinding light. The tunnel closes and they hear rumbling for a few seconds before it stops. Bella gets up to look around.

This… shelter from what it looks like, isn't like anything she's ever seen. The lights automatically turned on. They appear to be in a storage room: filled with canned food, medical supplies, clothes— basically, everything needed to build a doomsday shelter.

Hearing footsteps above them, they freeze, holding their breaths.

"Where did they go?" They hears Gage say faintly, "Their scents stop here," Henry mumbles too quietly for Bella and Paul to hear. Thankfully, the two vampires run away. Their footsteps become fainter and fainter, until they can't hear it anymore.

Releasing relieved sighs, they stood there and asked themselves the same question, _How did they not notice the complete lack of Earth like we did?_

They began to look around at their surroundings once again. Paul looks for clothes, while Bella carefully takes a step out into the hallway. Hearing the TV on a couple of feet away, she stops, holding a hand out for Paul to stop his movements. Paul putting on sweats and looking around the room in confusion, noticed Bella's hand towards him and stops. He hears the TV and goes to Bella's side. Turning their heads to each other, Bella motions towards the sound in question. Grabbing the hatchet next to the fire extinguisher, he starts forward cautiously with Bella walking beside him.

They walk towards the sound of the TV, entering a high-tech living room with a state-of-the-art computer by the far corner of the room. In front of it, a ton of surveillance screens that gives a view of the field. On the other corner was a decent sized bookshelf with books nearly stand by genre. A metal circular chair next to it, while feathery cushions. The walls were metal, as was the floor. In the center of the room, straight ahead was a static TV.

Moving closer, Bella sees a CD on the computer desk with the title _Play Me_. She puts it in the computer and plays it. They move towards the TV as the screen changes. On the screen was a man they had never seen before, around late 40s to early 50s. The screen had the date and time on the top corner. This video was made a little over 10 years ago.

_Video_

_The man in the video wiped his glasses, sighing at the same time. He looked like he had the burden of the world on his shoulders. Putting on his glasses, he looked directly into the camera, his blue eyes teary from exhaustion, "It is currently November 3rd, 2038, approximately 10:17pm. I finished my mission that my daughter entrusted me with. This is my last day here in this god forsaken place." He says gesturing around to the shelter. Turning back to the camera, his next words shook Bella and Paul to the core:_

"_If you're watching this, then my daughter sensed your doom and saved you, vampire and wolf."_


End file.
